I Can Be Your Hero, Baby
by Striking Vixenn
Summary: Lucas Scott was going to be her hero and save her from the monster that is her boyfriend, even if it is his halfbrother, Nathan Scott. Brooklyn Davis was being abused and Lucas was gonna take away the pain. Brathan but eventuall BRUCAS
1. Intro

_I Can Be Your Hero, Baby._

_Intro_

_She's Cheer Capitan and I'm on the Bleachers_

I walked into the crowded gym. It was the first basketball game of the year. I scanned the crowd for my Uncle Keith. I found him sitting next to the home team hoop. Quickly, I walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Thought you weren't gonna come," Keith said with a chuckle as he hugged me. I smiled. It was true, I wasn't going to come but my mother nagged me and begged me to come.

"Well, you know how my mom gets when she wants you to do something," I reminded with a smile.

Keith grinned, "Yeah, she can give a pretty killer puppy dog pout. The things that woman makes me do! For instance, yesterday one of the toilets was backed up at the café and she called me to fix it!"

"The toilet?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, the toilet for cryin' out loud. I'm like, 'Karen, I'm not a plumber; I'm a mechanic.' Then, she gives me the pout and begs. So I fixed the toilet and walked around smelling like crap all day!" Keith said ashamed. I laughed. Keith loved Karen so I wasn't surprised that he fixed the toilet.

"What if she told you to eat dog poo?" I questioned. Keith laughed and gave me a playful shove.

"Get outta here that's gross!" Keith exclaimed. I laughed loudly. The crowd cheered as the Ravens got out on the court. "Oh, no!"

I caught Keith's gaze. Dan Scott walked in through the double doors. My stomach started to turn and my blood boiled. I hated Dan Scott. He was the biggest asshole on the planet! He left my mom when she was pregnant with me and knocked up someone else in three months! What a scumbag! I resent the fact that he is my father.

I watched as Nathan walked over to Dan. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, kids! Nathan was my half-brother. His mom was Deb; she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Nathan was a jerk and a player; I couldn't believe he was going out with the girl I want.

Brooke Penelope Davis. Just thinking of her made my cheeks turn red. I glanced over to see her stretching with the rest of the cheerleaders. She was cheer captain and I guess, seeing as though Nathan is the basketball captain, they would date. Her hazel eyes always captivated me. She had a reputation of being a slut; I just think that she is misunderstood.

"She's pretty," Keith said. I blushed. I guess he caught me staring. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"That's like suicide. That's Nathan's girlfriend," I explained.

Keith gasped, "Really?! Nathan got her?"

I nodded, "He's a jerk."

"You have a class with her?" Keith asked.

"English and Chemistry," I informed him. Maybe, one day I would talk to her in class and show her that I'm such a good guy. Well, I'm way better than Nathan, anyways.

"Hey, guys!" Karen said as she sat next to me. She passed Keith the snow caps and handed me a pretzel. "Sorry, the line was crazy to get food."

The crowd hushed as the cheerleaders stood center court ready to perform. I watched as Brooke jumped and danced. She was beautiful. The cheerleading team was better than last year.

The game was over and we won no shocker there. We had beaten the downtown team. They had three strong players but Nathan was pretty much the best player. I loved basketball and I always did love it. I just chose to play at the River Court with my friends. No pressure or embarrassment.

"Lucas!" my friend Mouth called. I smiled and glanced at my mom. She nodded approvingly. I walked over to him.

"What's up, Mouth?" I asked. Mouth and I had been friends since we were little. He always announced any game I played.

"Wanna come over tonight?" he asked. There was a basketball game tomorrow night at the River Court.

"Hey, Marvin, how's Allison?" My mom asked. She never called Mouth by his nickname. Allison helped my mom through everything with Dan.

"Great, she finally starts work writing for the newspaper tomorrow!" Mouth said excitedly.

"Well, you can come over or Lucas can go to your house?" Karen offered. I smiled. I glanced at Mouth.

"I just got Call of Duty," I said. Mouth grinned. He was sleeping over at my house. We had been waiting for months to get the game.

"See you at home," my mom said as she and Keith left.

"I left my bag over by the players," Mouth said. I followed him to the other side of the court. I watched as he gathered his notebooks and voice recorder to put in his bag.

"Hey, asshole, you mind?!" Nathan hissed. I turned to face him. What did I do? I glanced down; I was standing on his jacket.

"Sorry," I said as I picked it up and handed it to him. I froze as Brooke wrapped her arm and around Nathan's. She was right in front of me.

"Next time, I'll snap your neck!" he threatened.

"Calm down, Nate!" Brooke pleaded as she held his hand.

He shot her a glare and shoved her off of him, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" I demanded as I stepped closer to her. He wasn't going to touch her again; I was going to make sure of that!

"Come on, Luke, let's go," Mouth begged as he tugged at my arm. I didn't move. How was he going to talk to her like that and shove her?!

"She's my girlfriend. I'll talk to her however the hell I fucking want to," Nathan said as he got in my face. "Let's go, babe."

I watched as they walked off, "What a dick!"

I was fuming mad. How was he going to get mad because I stepped on his jacket? But then yell at his girlfriend like that, not cool! I sware if he touches her like that again he will end up in the emergency room!

AN: Tell me what you think so far, please (:


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Please, keep them comingg!! _

* * *

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby.

_Chapter 1_

_I shouldn't Love You, but I want Too_

* * *

"You should have seen it," Mouth announced, "Nathan looked like he was gonna snap Lucas like a twig!"

I ignored the comment. I grabbed my water bottle and took a big gulp. The icy water felt good against my dry throat. We had been playing basketball for over an hour and I was getting a little tired.

"Man, that guys gonna get a River Court beat down if he hurts you, Lucas!" Skills said. I chuckled. Skills, Mouth, and I were the three amigos.

"He won't touch me," I informed strongly. I put on my shirt and grabbed the basketball from Junk.

"Why was he gonna fight you anyways?" Skills asked. I ignored that too. I didn't feel like getting mocked or my self-esteem taking a hit. The boys would tell me there was not a chance in hell I'd get Brooke Davis. Sure, they were probably right. A guy can dream though, right?

But, of course, Mouth had to open his mouth, "Well, Nathan snapped and yelled at his object of desire, Brooke Davis."

Skills faced me. I sighed here it comes, "Brooklyn Davis?! Nathan's Girl?"

I nodded as I felt my face turn beet red, "Yes, that's her."

"Lucas, I love you bro, but Davis is way outta your league!" Skills said with a chuckle.

I bounced the ball on the ground to avoid eye contact. I didn't like when they doubted me and made her seem like a girl who just was arm candy. I'm sure she has a great heart and isn't materialistic. Was I crazy? I never talked to her before and I felt like I knew her, rather I wanted too. But something inside me is telling me, she could be mine.

"I don't think so," I replied as I shot the ball. I scored. I smiled triumphantly as I turned to face them. They all just smiled.

"Fine, if you get Brooke, you're hooking me up with her blond friend!" Jake exclaimed we all laughed. Jake was our newest friend. He was a great guy. He had a daughter, Jenny, but no one outside of the River Court boys new that.

"Deal!" I said as I shook his hand. Jake was probably the only one who had faith in me, everyone else thought I was crazy.

_

* * *

_

BUZZ

I slammed my alarm off. My body was sore from the workout at the River Court. Slowly, I walked to the kitchen. I grinned, my mother had made pancakes.

"Hope you're hungry!" my mother exclaimed excitedly. I sat at our small table and began to eat my pancakes. "Are you going to help Keith in the garage today?"

"If he needs my help," I said as she sat down next to me. I smiled. The pancakes were so good! My mother loved to cook so it was no surprise she got her own café. Well, Dan helped give her some money. So, I guess, I have to thank him for that. The café and the love of my Uncle Keith was the only thing keeping us a float financial wise.

"Well, he does and he asked that you come," she said as she took a sip of coffee. "Mmm…I have to go get the camera and take a picture of my babies first day of junior year!"

I cringed. Why did mothers do that? I looked the same as I did the year before. I just got a hair cut, nothing monumental. She rushed back with her _dinosaur_ camera. That thing was older than me. I smiled as she took the picture.

I grabbed my bag and hopped in my truck before she took more pictures. I pulled up to Jake's house. He was waiting for me on the steps.

"Thanks for the lift," he said as he hopped in. I nodded and began to drive.

"Sorry, mom pulled out the camera and that took a while!" I said with a laugh.

"It's cool. I had to wait for someone to come take care of Jenny," Jake said with a sigh. I couldn't imagine having a baby right now. My mom did it but she had Keith and Jake has no one.

"You find her a babysitter?"

"Yeah, my neighbor said she'd do it for free. Her and her husband can't have kids so…" Jake trailed off.

I smiled, "If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, man!" Jake said with a grin. "Hey, I think that you have a shot with Davis."

"Yeah?" I asked as I parked my truck.

"Mhm. She just needs to get to know you," he said as we walked toward school.

"I knew I liked you!" I joked. I smiled as my friend walked to his locker. Maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

I pulled out my schedule and walked to Room 243 English. English was my best subject.

"Take a number," Mrs. Allison said as she held a bowl with paper in it. I grabbed a piece of paper. 1_3_. I sat down in seat thirteen. This was an odd way to seat everyone.

"What are we in kindergarten?"

I turned around. I gasped. Brooke Davis was sitting right next to me. Finally, I could talk to her. "I was just thinking that."

She smiled, "Hey, aren't you the guy that Nathan threatened?"

I smiled, "Yeah." She remembered me!

"Thanks sticking up for me," Brooke said. Her dimples were so big and cute. Her smile captivated me. I was in a trance. "Nathan can lose his temper. He doesn't like to be told what to do."

"I noticed," I muttered. I was shocked. I was having a conversation with her and I didn't embarrass myself.

"I'm Brooke," she said as she placed her purse on the desk. She rummaged through it and pulled out lip gloss. Why did women put on makeup when they are naturally beautiful?

"Lucas Scott," I introduced myself. Her face fell. Oh, no, Nathan had probably told her horror stories about me.

"Nathan's half-brother?" she asked. I nodded. _Bye, Brooke._ "Your lucky, Dan's an asshole and Deb's on something. Your mom seems completely normal."

_Lucky? Was she kidding_? "Yeah, I'm lucky, I guess? But what kid wants to grow up knowing there father left them? Even worse, left there mom to fend for herself and support me with no money!" I snapped. She fell silent. I had made her uncomfortable. _Good job, Luke. _

"Well, you still have your mom. Some people don't have either of their parents," she said. My stomach flopped. I realized she was talking about herself.

"I'm sorry," I said. She didn't respond. "If I let you hit me, will that make you feel better?"

The beautiful smile returned and a laugh escaped her lips, "Oh, goody I have always wanted to try out my brass knuckles!"

My eyes widened, "Ugh…"

"It was a joke, Lucas," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Class, partner up with someone and both of you will write a report on each other. It will be due at the end of the week," Mrs. Allison said. I sighed. There was no one in here I knew.

"But it's the first day!" Tim whined. I laughed. Tim was Nathan's best friend and I wondered why he was even in this class.

"Yes, but I get to see your writing ability and you get to know a class mate," Mr. Allison said.

"How good are you at writing?" Brooke asked me.

"My best subject, I'm very good," I answered.

"Instead of hitting you, you help me get an A, partner," she said with a grin.

"Deal," I said happily. I pinched myself. I had to be dreaming, right?

"Lucas Scott?!" a voice boomed. It was Whitey, the basketball coach. I turned to face him. "Get your stuff and come with me."

I grabbed my bag and waved bye to Brooke. _Was I in trouble?_

"No, you're not in trouble incase you are wondering," he said as if he had read my mind. I raised a brow at him. If I wasn't in trouble then why was I with him? I kept quiet as I had followed him into his office. I sat down in the big leather chair facing him.

I looked around he had a lot of trophies and plaques on the wall. He was a very good coach. The Ravens were always in the finals and even if we didn't win the title of champions, one of our players got MVP.

"Lucas, I saw you play basketball the other night. You have amazing talent and even better, good grades." Whitey said with a laugh.

I blushed, "Thank you, sir."

"Look, don't go formal on me, Scott. My name is Whitey. Listen, Lucas, I want you to play for the Ravens," Whitey said. I gasped. The Ravens were a hard team to get into. I felt honored that Whitey wanted me to play but what about Nathan?

"I feel very honored, and thank you for the offer. However, I don't think that I can be on the same team as Nathan," I said softly.

"You're going to give up on something you love, that not to mention is an amazing thing to play for the team, because you are scared of Nathan Scott?" Whitey asked. When he said it like that, I felt stupid and embarrassed.

"I just don't need the drama from him," I said as I glanced at my hands.

"Lucas, you have so much potential. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think that you could do this. Nathan is a great player but I think you might just be what we need to be state champions!" Whitey said.

"Alright, I'll do it," I said with a sigh. I was excited, I really was. I just didn't want any crap from Nathan.

AN: I'm sorry if it seems to be going so slow but it will pick up soon, promise. Review. (:


	3. Chapter 2

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter Two

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees._

* * *

I walked into the gym and walked over to the team. I took a seat on the floor next to Eric, I believe was his name.

"Green?" Whitey called.

A kid with red hair answered, "Here."

"Scott?"

"Here," I said in unison with another familiar voice. My stomach flopped. Nathan Scott stood up and walked over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan hissed. I stood up and crossed my arms. No way was he going to start on me the first day.

"What does it look like? I'm on the team!" I snapped. "I mean, you think the Raven's basketball shirt would be your first hint."

Nathan groaned and shook his head. For once, I had gotten under his skin and made him silent. I watched transfixed as he walked over to Whitey.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he growled.

Whitey laughed, "Lucas is a great basketball player and he is on the team. Does that threaten you?"

Nathan laughed uneasily, "No."

"Alrighty then, let's take a lap!" Whitey announced.

"Stay outta my way!" Nathan said as he shoved me. I smiled. He was unbelievable. I began to run and the one easy mile, turned into five laps. The door opened and a voice made a shiver run down my spine.

I turned and Brooke Davis walked in with the cheer squad. She looked good in her jet black yoga pants. Quickly, I returned my head to the floor and continued to run. She was Nathan's and this wasn't the place to be caught staring. I jogged over to the bleachers to get a drink.

"Hey, good looking," Nathan said as he strutted up to Brooke. They kissed and I felt the contents of my stomach run up my esophagus.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled. I felt my lips curl up and I looked up at her. Was she calling me over? I walked over to her. Nathan didn't look too happy.

"Hello," I said casually.

"You know him?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, we are partners for a project," Brooke informed. "Anyways, I was wondering how we were gonna get this paper done since there is no time during class to find out about each other?"

"What-"

"Well, maybe we could go to the library and try to get as much done if you want to?" I said. I felt odd discussing this with Nathan around.

"No," Nathan said as he stepped towards me.

"Nathan, it is for a project. I really need to start off right this quarter," Brooke explained.

Nathan glared at her, "Change partners!"

"Excuse me?!" Brooke and I said in unison. He was not going to demand us to change partners.

"I don't want you working with him or hanging out with him. Do you understand me?"

"No!" Brooke hissed. He got closer to her.

"Come with me!" he ordered as he grabbed his arm and yanked her outside.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Part of me felt like I should go over there and say something, but it wasn't my place. I wanted to go out there and protect her.

"Scott breaks over!" Whitey yelled at me. I nodded apologetically and began to shoot hoops. I gripped the ball hard and I glanced at the door. _How long had it been since they went outside?_ I tossed the ball through the hoops and returned in line. I glanced at the door and Nathan came in. _No Brooke. _

* * *

I laid down on my soft, silky bed. I was very sore after the practice. Brooke never came back into the gym after her "talk" with Nathan. I hope everything is okay. I had no intention of fighting Nathan, but he better not hurt her.

* * *

I walked down the hall to class. I smiled when I spotted the petite brunette that I was so crazy about. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Brooke!" I greeted.

She turned to face me and gasped, "Um-I-Lucas-You-"

I laughed, "Nice to see you too?"

"Please, stay away from me," she begged as she turned on a heel. What?! I caught up with her.

"What! Why?" I asked.

She kept walking, "Lucas, please, leave me alone!"

I grabbed her arm and slowly turned her around. I gasped. Her face had a small red mark, like she had been hit. My blood boiled. If it was Nathan, he was definitely dead.

"What happened to you?" I asked. I demanded an answer. I watched as her hazel eyes focused on the floor. After watching CSI, like a junkie snorts crack, I learned that's a sign she's hiding something or about to lie.

"I was cheering with Bevin and she whacked me in the face," she said softly.

"Brooke, listen, I am here for you, okay? You don't have to lie to me," I assured her as I placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you trying to say?!" she snapped. Oh, dear!

"Not a thing! I was just simply saying!" I defended myself. I didn't want to make her mad.

"Nathan wouldn't hit me. He loves me too much to do that to me! I am going to change partners with Tim. You are going to be his partner now!" she said as she walked off. Unbelievable. I followed her to class.

"Please, don't change partners," I said softly. I sounded very pathetic. I was begging the girl I was falling for, and she doesn't love me, not to leave me on an assignment. I was going to get grilled about this by the River Court Boys.

"What?" she said as she turned to face me. She folded her arms across her chest. Brooke was so fragile, every time I see her I want to hold her in my arms.

"Please, don't change partners," I repeated.

She stiffened, "Why shouldn't I? I mean, after you accused Nathan for hitting me!"

I groaned, "Brooke, I never accused him of hitting you, you did. I like talking to you. You are nothing like hat everyone says and I think, that if we work together to do this assignment, maybe the whole school will see it to."

"And what exactly will they see?"

"That you have feelings. You're sensitive, insecure-just like everyone, you want people to approve of you and that's why you act the way you do. Brooke, you are such an amazing person, why not show the world the real you?" I said. I wouldn't be surprised if she laughed in my face. If I was watching this on the television, I'd change it to ESPN.

She smiled and gave me a hug. A hug! A real hug! Not one that I had fabricated in my head but one in real life. I smiled.

"Okay, I won't change partners," she said as we walked into class. We took our seats. "But you can't tell Nathan, ok?"

I nodded, "I wouldn't dare."

Somehow, I had a feeling this would end bad but I didn't care. I was going to spend time with the girl that I loved and maybe show her that I could be the one for her.


	4. Chapter 3

_I Can Be Your Hero, Baby._

_Chapter Three_

_Maybe you'll see a different side of me._

I smiled happily as I spotted the petite girl that just sat next to me. I still was kinda embarrassed after pleading for her to stay with me like in some pathetic soap opera.

"Okay, so I was thinking, Nathan has a charity event to do with his dad; so I was wondering if we couldn't meet somewhere to do the interview questions?" Brooke suggested as she rummaged through her Chanel purse.

I smiled, "Where and what time?"

"Six-ish, is that okay with you?" she asked as she pulled out a calculus book. I nodded.

_Okay Lucas, this is your chance to show her that you are better than Nathan._

"Lucas?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I said as I snapped back into reality. My eyes now focused on her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I was talking to you and you like totally zoned out!" she said dramatically. She giggled. I melted. She had the cutest laugh. _Keep your cool._

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uhum, I have to do some calculus homework so, can we do all the work at the library or do you think we need to work now or we wont have enough time?" she asked as she grabbed her calculator.

"Brooke," I laughed, "It's alright with me. You do what you have to do."

I watched as she flipped open to a page with small letters. Her brows quickly furrowed and she began to tap her pencil on the desk like a mad woman. She caught my gaze. _Way to be cool, Scott. _

She caught me staring at her, "Problem Scott?"

I shook my head, "Are you lost?"

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, completely. I have a test over this tomorrow and I don't even know what to do!"

I smiled, "Math is another subject I am good at, I can help you study tonight."

She flashed the infamous smile. The one that sent chills down my spine. For some reason, I felt like we were getting closer. Nathan was going down whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Lucas, what's up?" Mouth asked me as he and Skills approached me at lunch.

I smiled as they sat down across from me, "Nothing just trying not to think about what is really in this cheeseburger!"

Mouth looked at me with a straight face, "Dog!"

Skills quickly put his cheeseburger down, "Come on man!"

We all laughed Mouth turned to face me, "River Court after basketball practice?"

I shook my head, "Can't I have to go to the library on Elm."

Skills raised a brow, "Man, a silent, creepy-ass library? What you gonna do there?"

I grinned automatically, "Well, if you must know, I am going to hang out with Brooke."

"Davis?" Skills asked. Why was it always so shocking? I nodded. Skills' mouth opened. "Dang man, that's sweet but that sucks for you."

How was hanging out with her bad for me? "How does it suck for me?"

Skills sighed, "A Library is a place where you can't be seen and it's strictly business. You can't have any fun in a library— if you catch my drift!"

My eyes rolled, "I don't want to sleep with her!"

"Bull! There ain't one boy who wouldn't want a piece of Brooklyn Davis!" Mouth chimed in.

My fists balled, "She's not a piece of meat!"

"Calm down, Luke, it was just a joke!" Mouth said. I exhaled sharply. She is human and has feelings. Does no one get that?

"Don't joke like that—ever!" I snapped as I grabbed my book bag and headed to class. _Everyone was so wrong about her!_

* * *

I walked into the library and scanned for Brooke. I smiled as I spotted her sitting by the computers. "Hey, Brooke!"

She smiled as she looked up from her book, "Hey you."

"Are you actually reading?" I asked shocked. I have never seen her read before.

She giggled, "Nope, but I look mighty smart, huh!"

She winked at me as she placed the book back on the shelf. I followed her to a computer room and sat down at a computer next to her. "Let's get started?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, so I am going to start."

I smiled, "Okay, shoot."

"Awww man! I forgot my nine millimeter gun!" she said with that irresistible laugh. She was so cute.

I laughed, "Well, I guess that's better than a bazooka…"

"Anyways—"

"Tell me about yourself," I started.

"I thought I was going first, why the sudden change?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You're a mystery," I said quickly. She smiled, "Come on, let's hear it."

"Well, my dad and mom leave all of the time on trips and stuff. I'm an only child. I love fashion and I want to be a designer when I grow up. I love the beach but I hate the sand. I love the color yellow and pink is my second favorite. I love the summer and the fall. I wish that I could just sit under the stars and wake up to see a sunset everyday," she said as she blushed. I smiled.

"You are no longer a mystery," I said with a smile.

She laughed, "I think I spilled too much?"

"No, just enough," I said. She blushed. "How long have you been going out with Nathan?"

"Six months," she answered after a moment of counting in her head. I already knew how long it was, I just wanted to make small talk.

"That's great…" I said after a while. I didn't know what else to say. Brooke was beautiful and she has an amazing heart, I want her to be mine. Not my half-brothers, but mine.

* * *

"You know what, Lucas," she said as she glanced at me. "I like hanging out with you."

I grinned, "Really?"

She nodded, "I feel like you actually listen to me and aren't trying to get in my pants."

"Maybe, that's because I am not and I like hanging out with you too," I said as she stood up. We walked out of the library.

"Well, I'll see you here tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Bye Brooke."

Coming up: what do dinner, bruises, basketball game, cheerleading, booze, and party have in common?


	5. Chapter 4

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby.

Chapter Four

Animal that I have become.

* * *

I splashed cold water on my face. My eyes shot open and a shiver ran down my spine. It was game day and I was nervous as hell. I had never played in front of anyone besides my boys at the River Court. I exhaled sharply and entered the locker room.

Nathan chuckled when he saw me, "Trying not to get sick? We don't need you anyways, so grab your purse and take a seat!"

I laughed, "You don't need me? Alright."

"Ladies, take a seat!" Whitey ordered as he entered the crowded locker room. Like robots, we all sat down on the hard benches. "This is our first game of the season. This isn't like the practice one or whatever, this is big leagues. So, put down your purses and play like men."

Nathan chuckled, "You hear that, Lucas? Put down the purse."

Everyone laughed and I thought it was a rather lame comment, "Right after you pull out your tampon!"

Now, the guys were laughing harder and Nathan's face turned a bright red. I smiled. I was getting in his head instead of the other way around, success.

Whitey frowned, "Let's save the cut throat attacks for the other team! Now, Ravens on three."

One….two…three…Ravens.

My stomach flopped as we entered the crowded gym. My hands began to shake. It seemed like everyone on the planet was here in the gym. Whitey signaled me to play by Nathan. Shocking, I thought that I'd be sitting on the bench.

I looked around and the cheerleaders were on the sidelines waiting for the game to start. Nathan wasn't paying attention. I turned to Brooke and waved. Her beautiful smile appeared on her face and quickly, she waved back. I turned around to face my opponents. They weren't that scary. Although, they have been accused of using steroids on many occasions. Hopefully, that wasn't the case today.

The whistle blew and I raced to get the ball. I stood wide open, unprotected; no one thought that I was a threat. I smirked; I was going to prove them all wrong. Nathan snatched the ball and a herd of guys blocked him.

"Nathan!" I yelled. I waved my arms like a complete psycho. He threw the ball to Tim, who was completely surrounded. I cringed as the other team snatched the ball mid air and then the buzzer went off, they had scored. I groaned. I was wide open and he decides to throw it to someone else! Nathan walked by me. "I was wide open!"

"Oh, were you?" Nathan asked innocently.

"I can see through your bullshit façade! You knew I was open and you gave the team the point practically!" I yelled. We were only inches away from each other. It was like time froze and we were the only ones there. However, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Excuse me?!" Nathan said as he got closer to my face.

I laughed, "You really think I'm scared of you?"

"You should be!" he said forcefully.

I shook my head, "Not at all. Actually, it's the other way around. You would have thrown the ball to me but you didn't want anyone to see your older brother score!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Nathan roared as he shoved me. I stumbled but caught myself. The crowd gasped. It was going down.

"Don't touch me!" I repeated. I stood there. I wasn't going to hit him.

Nathan punched me in the chest. It hurt for a second; my blood boiled and I pulled my fist back. My fist had collided with his face. Whitey grabbed Nathan before he could do anything to me. Brooke ran over to us.

"You're dead!" Nathan yelled.

"Let it go, Nathan!" Brooke snapped. I smiled.

"Don't tell me what to do you, bitch!" Nathan snapped. Brooke gasped. I snapped like a twig and gently moved Whitey aside. I charged at Nathan, knocking him down. I got on top of him and held my fist up.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to her like that once, you pathetic sack of crap? I sware, if you talk to her like that one more time, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death, do you understand me!" I shouted. My fist was still raised.

"I can do whatever I want to. I will talk to my girlfriend how I want to!" Nathan hissed. I hit him in the face again. He groaned. It was like I turned into a monster. Brooke was right next to me crying. I looked at her and let Nathan go. I wasn't going to let him talk to the one I love like that. My mother and Keith ran over to me.

"Keep your kid on a leash," Dan snapped as he pulled Nathan off of the ground.

Keith smiled, "Teach your kid how to fight, man him up a bit!"

Brooke was shaking she looked so lost. I felt my heart sank. I walked by her.

"I'm sorry that you saw that. I don't like how he talks to you. I'm sorry that I did that in front of you," I said softly. I turned to my mom and walked out of the gym. They escorted me to my truck. I sat there for a few second.

A knock on my window almost gave me a heart attack. I rolled down the window, it was Skills and Mouth. I smiled.

"Hey guys, need a ride?" I asked.

Skills laughed, "Dude, I recorded that shit. It's going on YouTube!"

Mouth chuckled, "That was insane, Lucas."

"He doesn't need to talk to her like that," I reminded them. Why did she stay with him if all he did was treat her like crap?

Skills sighed, "I know man, but he didn't need to touch you. I was about to go down there and kick his ass!"

"And I—ugh—would be the camera man!" Mouth said. We laughed. Mouth was too scrawny to do any damage.

"You guys want to sleep over?" I asked them. They nodded. I waited until they got in the car to drive.

"Man, Davis is gonna stop talking to you now," Mouth said.

The thought alone made me want to cry, "That's not an option."

"Why?" Skills asked.

"I would never treat her like that, ever." I said. They nodded. I couldn't lose her. We had gotten so close and why throw all that away! Her beautiful smiled kept appearing in my head. I was going to win her over and free her from Nathan.

Coming up: bruises, dinner, party, booze. Does Brooke talk to Lucas?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Your Guardian Angel

I sat in my seat and tapped my fingers on the desk. I kept my eyes focused on my book. I tried not to look at her. I wanted to talk to her but I knew that she didn't. I sighed. A note flopped on my desk. I quickly opened it. It was from her.

_Hey. Meet me at your mom's café at five. I would tell you in person but Nathan has Tim spying on me. So, don't say anything to me. Don't even look at me!_

I looked over at Tim. He was talking to Aaron. I took out a pencil and scribbled back.

_Okay._

I wanted to talk to her about last night but I decided I should wait. The bell rang and smoothly, I slid it on her desk. I walked out of the class to join Mouth and Skills.

"Davis talk to you?" Skills asked. I shook my head and followed them to our next class. "Man, I think that you should let her go. She is not right in the head if she likes Nathan.

I chuckled, "Well, eventually, she will learn."

I took my seat next to them. I pulled out my notebook and pen. I never listened to what my English teacher said. I had read what we were going over. This was the perfect opportunity for me to start writing whatever comes to mind. I took a deep breath and began to write.

* * *

"Lucas?" Skills said as he shook me. I jumped and looked at him questionably. He laughed, "The bell already rang."

I grinned embarrassed, "Sorry."

"What were you writing anyways?" he asked.

I stuffed the note in my pocket, "One day you will no but not now."

He rolled his eyes, "A love note, Scott?"

I opened my locker and stuffed my English book inside, "Maybe."

He shook his head and playfully shoved me, "Whipped and you two aren't even together!"

Before I could answer heels clunking snapped me out of reality. My blue eyes scanned the hall. There she was. The girl I loved more than anything, running. Her hazel eyes were weld with tears. My blood boiled as I saw Nathan just stand there. As she passed me I felt the cold breeze. When he wasn't looking I was going to talk to her. a hand grabbed my shoulder.

Mouth gave me a soft smile, "Not your fight, Luke."

I raised a brow, "A girl is crying, who is my friend, and her boyfriend doesn't care. She needs someone to talk to!"

Mouth shook his head, "Then she can find a girl friend for that!"

I shrugged him off and made my way in the direction that she passed. Brooke was my friend now and she said herself that she liked talking to me.

"Lucas!" a girl voice hollered.

I turned around and smiled, it was Bevin, "Hey Bevin."

"Hey, there is a party tonight at my house and you are invited. It's for the team and cheerleaders," she said. Bevin was so sweet. Skills liked her a lot but they had never talked. This was perfect.

"Sure, can I bring a friend?" I asked.

Bevin nodded, "Oh, and by the way, Brooke is in the gym and she want to talk to you…"

I smiled and raced towards the gym. I opened the doors and sighed. She was curled up on the floor; resting her head in her hands. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Brooke," I said as I sat down next to her.

Her head shot up. Her hazel eyes met with mine. My heart broke. They were so red from the tears. She gave me a soft smile.

"Hey, Luke." She muttered through the sniffles. I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder like in a movie. I liked this; holding her while she cried.

"When you're ready to talk, I will listen to you," I assured her. I tightened my grip. I felt her tears brush against my neck. My heart sunk a little more.

She got up and looked at me, "About last night—"

"I'm sorry," I cut her off; "You must think that I'm a monster."

She shook her head as she wiped a tear from her eye, "No, I wanted to say thanks for defending me."

"Oh," I said shocked. "Anytime."

"Lucas, why do you defend me?" she asked quizzically. I shrugged. I couldn't tell her.

"Because I don't like to see you hurt and he is an arrogant bastard who needs to learn some respect," I said slowly.

She laughed, "You're a great guy, Lucas. You should let me hook you up with someone."

I shook my head quickly, "I'm fine being single."

"You sure?" Brooke asked.

"I have found someone but I'm just waiting for her to make that decision," I explained slowly. Her eyebrow rose.

"Who?"

"Why spoil a good ending?" I said.

"Fine, fair enough." She said disappointed. "Lucas, I really appreciate you."

I felt like the Grinch and my heart had just grown three times larger, "Well, you mean a lot to me Brooke."

She smiled as she stood up, "You better go to Bevin's party."

I raised a brow, "Why should I?"

"I'm going to be there and I might need you to protect me," she giggled.

"I'm your guardian angel, Brooke," I said. She grinned.

I knew she thought that I was kidding, but really, I wasn't. I was going to protect her through it all and nothing was going to hurt her. If that meant that I had to kill a thousand men to save her, I guess I was going to kill some people, then.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I will see you at your mom's café?" she asked before leaving the gym.

"Of course," I answered as she left.

I sat in the booth trying to do anything but look at the clock. She was coming I kept repeating to myself. Still, it was ten minutes after five. Traffic? Yes, that's probably it. I had already warned my mom no funny business.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she said as she sat across from me. She was wearing a ruby red dress and looked amazing.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me," I joked.

She playfully shoved me, "This is for the party since you are driving me there."

Before I could answer, my mother came over, "What can I get you to drink?"

"A lemonade?" Brooke asked. She nodded and walked away. "Wow, your mom is so young!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Aw, you're a momma's boy!" Brooke teased.

I nodded, "So!"

"It's cute," she said quickly.

My eyes froze on a brownish purple spot on her chest. It looked like it hurt. She caught my glance and quickly pulled her sweater over it. I wasn't going to ask her but this was the second time in a couple of days to have bruises. This was getting very strange.

* * *

We walked into Bevin's house and I put my coat and her sweater on the coat rack. I scanned the room for Skills. He was talking to Bevin, no surprise. I walked over to them.

"Hey, Skills," I said as we hugged.

"Your friend is so nice, Lucas!" Bevin said happily. I smiled. This was going good.

"Yeah, that he is," I said in agreement. Skills flashed me a smile. Brooke and Nathan were going at it.

"He is an idiot!" Bevin snapped as her eyes caught my gaze.

I sighed and turned to her, "Yeah and he is related to me."

Bevin giggled, "I think that you two should get together!"

I blushed, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Lucas, I'm not real smart but I think that she must have a soft spot for you. She always wants you when something goes wrong with her and Nathan."

"Lucas is her protector," Skills said with a laugh.

"There she goes again…" Bevin said. I turned to see Brooke running to the back yard. I walked outside, knowing that this was my cue. I spotted her sitting on a tire swing. I walked over to her.

"Hey, don't cry," I said as I pulled her in for a hug. I felt my shirt get wet from the tears that escaped her eyes.

Her arms wrapped around me, "You really are here for me, thanks."

"Well, I'm not going to let you sit here and cry!" I said with a laugh.

She looked up at me, her make up ruined, "I'm sure you think I am ridiculous…"

I shook my head, "I would never think that you were ridiculous."

"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she pushed on my chest gently. She looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I shrugged.

"What do you think about me? What do you think about me and Nathan?" she asked quickly.

"It's not my place," I reminded her. I didn't want to say something wrong and end our friendship.

"Lucas, please…"

I sighed, here goes nothing, "I think Nathan is an asshole and that you deserve better than him. he is dragging you down and he hurts you more than anything. Everyday he makes you cry? Why do you stay with someone like that?"

She shook her head, "It's complicated."

I shook my head, "No. No, it's really not that complicated, Brooke. He treats you like crap and you need to get rid of him."

"I can't!" Brooke snapped.

I ran my fingers through my hair and steped close to her, "You deserve someone better than him…."

"Yeah like who? You." she snapped as she got up.

Something snapped inside of me, "Yeah, me. I love you, Brooke! I would never make you cry or treat you like that! He is a jerk and you don't need someone like that."

She looked at me, "You love me?"

I nodded, "Yes, I love you."

I gently took her hands in mine. I looked at her and kissed her softly. I pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I would never hurt you," I said.

The door opened and I quickly dropped her hands. Nathan walked over to us.

"You done crying like a little baby?" Nathan asked Brooke. She rolled her eyes.

"Nathan, shut the hell up!" I yelled as I stepped infront of her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nathan, let's be real for two seconds, I already beat you up once, do you need a refresher?" I hissed.

"Brooke, I told you to never talk to him again!" Nathan hissed as he grabbed Brooke and pulled her beside him.

"I think that she can speak for herself," I reminded.

"Lucas, stop it!" she snapped.

"She speaks," I said sarcastically. Her face fell. She was still going to chose him after I put my heart on the line. Seriously? "Whatever, I'm out."

I stormed off and grabbed my coat. I turned on my car and drove home. I was tired of this!


	8. Chapter 8

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 8

Poison Ivy

How could she just choose him over me? I had professed my love for her and it was like out of a movie, isn't that what women want? Well, obviously not this woman. I sighed. I was so angry. I felt like I had been played, or maybe, even used.

I shook my head as I entered the English class that I shared with her. I took my seat. I opened my book and stared at it. I was tempted to catch a glance at the girl I was in love with. She didn't love me.

"Hey, Lucas!" she said happily.

I scoffed as I glanced at her, "Brooke."

She wanted to be friends, well, that's what she is gonna get. No more sympathy. She exhaled sharply and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"Hey, so you missed it, Bevin and Skills—"

"No offense, but why are you talking to me?" I cut her off.

She raised a brow at me, "Because we are friends…."

I shook my head, "I put my heart on the line for you to just go and stomp on it. I protected you from Nathan for so long and you are stupid for staying with that jackass!"

I stood up from my seat, grabbed my book and bag, and moved to a seat by Mouth. Mouth looked at me quizzically.

I sighed, "There was a draft."

He laughed, "Lucas, a draft? Come on, what's going on?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I told her I loved her and we kissed. Nathan comes out and she's someone different and yelling at me!"

Mouth shrugged, "I hate to say I told you so, but…."

"Then don't!" I snapped.

His eyes fell and stared at his paper.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He nodded, "its ok, just try to cool down."

I looked over at her and turned back to him, "Yeah…"

* * *

"Lucas!" a voice called after me as I walked to the gym for practice. I turned around. Brooke.

"Leave me alone!" I called as I continued to walk towards the gym. I closed my eyes as I heard her next to me.

She placed her hands on my chest and gave a firm push, "Please, Luke, don't cut me out!"

I scoffed, "Why shouldn't I?"

Her hazel eyes started to water, "Lucas, come on, please!"

I shook my head, this was killing me, "Brooke, what is the matter with you! why do you love Nathan?"

She shook her head, "Lucas, please…"

"Fine. Why are you with him? Huh! He treats you like crap and you are with him because?" I said as I stepped closer to her.

"Enough!" she yelled at me.

I laughed, "You are the one trying to talk to me!"

She sighed, "Yeah, I can see that was a mistake. You know, you're a jerk."

"And you are so naive and—ugh—if you can't realize that he is no good for you!" I yelled as I stormed off.

**AN: the next chapter will be posted tonight if I get a lot of good reviews. ;)**

**This is the second to last chapter. Enjoy. The story will be finished by tomorrow**.


	9. Chapter 9

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

My heart raced as a loud beep was heard. I jumped out of bed and ran to my phone. It was one in the morning, who could possibly be calling me?

I glanced at my phone, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled.

I groaned, "What do you want!"

"Lucas, please-I—I need help!" she whispered quickly.

My eyes darted back and forth, "What?"

"Lucas, help me, please!" Brooke said crying.

My heart sank, "What's going on, Brooke?"

"He knows about the kiss and what you said!" she whispered.

"Where are you?"

"He's gonna kill me! Beat me until I can't breathe! I am at his house and he is about to come back! Please, save me!" Brooke said quickly.

Beep.

"Brooke?" I said as I pulled the phone from my ear. She had hung up. "Fuck!"

Quickly, I tossed on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I opened my door and quietly shut up. My heart pounded and my eyes kept looking at the clock. I felt like I had a timer over my head. Should I call the cops?

I took a deep breath and dialed 911, "Hello?"

"Hello, what is the emergency?" a female asked.

I sighed, "My friend called me and claims that her boyfriend is going to kill her. He's been abusing her, I think, and I am on my way there but I think someone should come."

"How old?"

"We are all seventeen," I answered quickly.

"Address?"

"1527 Oakland Drive," I answered. I turned onto the street. "I'm on the street."

"Someone will be there in a moment!"

I hung up. I pulled on the side of the road. I took a long, slow breath. Why did I feel like I was going to be shot or under attack? I walked around the house. Dan and Deb weren't there. I heard a scream. It was Brooke. A chill ran down my back. I looked in Nathan's window. He had struck Brooke in the face and was yelling.

I gasped. I was going to kill him. I had to get in there! I looked around. I took off my shirt and ripped it into a strip. I had seen this on movies. I wrapped it around my hand and wrist. Here goes nothing. I punched the window and it shattered. Brooke screamed and Nathan yelled as I entered the room.

"Lucas?" Nathan yelled.

I grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her behind me, "Didn't I tell you to never lay a hand on her?"

Nathan chuckled, "Why would she want a nobody like you?"

My blood boiled, "Excuse me!"

"Because he is nice, sweet, funny, and he is there for me no matter what!" Brooke said softly. I smiled at her.

Her eye was black and bruises covered her body. She was bleeding. I shook my head. What kind of a monster does this?

I smiled as I heard an ambulance and cop car sirens blare. Nathan stepped towards me. a stinging pain occurred in my right cheek, he had hit me.

"Big mistake!" I snapped as I punched him in the face. I didn't care if I got arrested for hitting him. Brooke was safe and that was all I cared about.

A cop entered the room and a ice cold feeling ran down my spine. He looked around and kept his gun in his hand.

"Which one of you is Lucas?" he asked. I stepped forward and raised my hand.

The cop sighed as he saw Brooke and how badly she was beaten up. He turned to face Nathan, "You did this to her?"

"Yes!" Brooke answered quickly.

The Cop handcuffed Nathan and led him outside. I cradled Brooke in my arms, following the cop.

"It's ok, Brooke, I'm here," I whispered as I walked over to the ambulance. Brooke nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Lay her on the stretcher!" a paramedic instructed. I entered the ambulance and placed her on the stretcher. "Looks like you got her just in time."

I gave her a soft smile, "She means everything to me, how could I not save her?"

She giggled, "Well, we are going to help her and she is safe now. That boy is going to go to a juvenile delinquency."

"I sure hope so!" I replied as I watched as she stuck an IV in Brooke's right arm.

She glanced at me, "Sorry, if needles make you squeamish. You should consider yourself a hero."

A grin spread across my face, "And she's my damsel in distress."

* * *

I had waited an eternity, or so it seemed. I was a hero that was grounded until I was forty. My mother wasn't very happy with me but she was proud of me. My blue eyes kept staring at the door to Brooke's room in the hospital. She had a black eye, a lot of bruises, and no internal bleeding or serious problems.

I smiled as a doctor gestured towards the door. I hoped out of my seat and entered her hospital room. a small smile formed on her face.

"Lucas," she said barely above a whisper.

My heart melted I sat next to her on the bed, "Hey, Brooke."

"Lucas, thanks. I owe you an explanation—"

I shook my head, "You don't owe me anything!"

"Listen," she adjusted herself so she could sit up more, "I didn't break up with Nathan because I was scared that he was going to kill me! If it weren't for you saving me, he probably would have…"

I cupped her face with my hands, "Brooke, look I love you. I told you I was going to protect you no matter what."

Brooke smiled, "I love you, too."

I kissed her gently. I was afraid I would hurt her. She looked so dainty. I wrapped my arm around her. she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I wish that I would have meet you before Nathan," she said softly.

"Forget about him, Brooke. He's not going to be anywhere near you." I reminded.

She smiled, "You're right."

"I just thought of something that fits here," I said quickly.

She raised a brow, "What Lucas?"

"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away," I softly sang.

She giggled, "Who sings that?"

"Enrique In—en—well, I don't know how to say his last name!" I saidembarressed.

She smiled, her big dimpled grin, "Let's keep it that way."

Something in that moment told me that this was going to be the start of a new life with the one I love.

AN: REVIEW


End file.
